INTERNET AND TV PARODYS
by nicktoons90
Summary: the title is the summary added TV cause i have soooo many parody's for it
1. Chapter 1

Randy and Timmy as Llamas with hats

Randy: Timmy, there's a dead human in our house!

Timmy: Ooh, hey, how did he get here?

Randy: TIMMY, what did you do?

Timmy: Me? Um, I didn't do this...

Randy: Explain what happened Timmy!

Timmy: I've never seen em' before in my life.

Randy: Why did you kill this person Timmy?

Timmy: I do not kill people, That is, that is my least favorite thing to do.

Randy: Tell me Timmy, exactly what you were doing before I got home.

Timmy: Well, I was upstairs...

Randy: Mhm, okay...

Timmy: I was in my room, on the comptuter...

Randy: Yes, go on...

Timmy: and well this guy walked in...

Randy: Okay...

Timmy: So I went up to him...

Randy: Yes...

Timmy: and I, uh, I stabbed him thirty-seven times in the chest.

*Awkward Silence*

Randy: TIIIIMMMY that kills people!

Timmy: Um, oh, I didn't know that...

Randy: Timmy, how could you not know that?

Timmy: Yeah, I'm in the wrong here, I suck.

Randy: What happened to his hands?

Timmy: What's that?

Randy: His hands, W-Why are they missing?

Timmy: U-Uh, I, um... Kind of cooked em' up and ate them...

*Awkward Silence*

Randy: TIIMMMYYYY...

Timmy: I-I was hungry, and well you know, when you're craving hands that's...

Randy: Timmy, why the juice would you do that?

Timmy: I was hungry for hands, give me a break!

Randy: TTTTIIIMMMMMMMMY...

Timmy: My stomach was making the rumblies...

Randy: Timmy...

Timmy: That only hands would satisfy.

Randy: what is wrong with you Timmy?

Timmy: Well, I kill people and eat hands, th-that's two things.

11111111111

Randy: Timmy! What the juice was all that!

Timmy: I'm not sure what your referring to.

Randy: You sunk an entire cruise ship Timmy!

Timmy: Are you sure that was me? I, I would think I'd remember something like that.

Randy: Timmy, I watched you fire a harpoon into the captain's face!

Timmy: That sounds dangerous.

Randy: You were head butting children off the ship!

Timmy: That, uh... that must've been horrifying to watch!

Randy: Then you started making out with the ice sculptures!

Timmy: Well, thank God that the children weren't on board to see it.

Randy: Uhh...Timmy why is the lifeboat all red and sticky?

Timmy: Well I guess you could say it is red and sticky.

Randy: Timmy, what are we standing in?

Timmy: Would you believe It's strawberry milkshake?

Randy: No! I would not believe that!

Timmy: Uhh, melted gumdrops?

Randy: No.

Timmy: Boat nectar?

Randy: No.

Timmy: Some of God's tears?

Randy: Tell me the truth Timmy.

Timmy: Fine. - It's the lovely elderly couple from 2B.

Randy: TIMMY!

Timmy: Well they were, uh, they were taking all the croissant rolls.

Randy: I can't believe what I'm hearing!

Timmy: I will not apologize for art.

Randy: (Looks around) Where are the other lifeboats?

Timmy: Whoa! You won the prize, I didn't even notice that.

Randy: Where are the other lifeboats, Timmy?

Timmy: Looking at the trajectory of the moon and the sun, probably at the bottom of the ocean. I bit lots of holes in them.

Randy: TIMMY!

Timmy: I have a problem. I have a serious problem.

Randy: You are just, terrible today!

Timmy: Shhh! D'you hear that? That's the sound of forgiveness.

Randy: That's the sound of people drowning Timmy.

Timmy: That is what forgiveness sounds like. Screaming and then silence.

111111111

Randy: Timmy where supposed to be on vacation.

Timmy: I don't know about you but I'm having a wonderful time here.

Randy: You toppled the South American government Timmy.

Timmy: The people have spoken VAVA LA RESESTANICE!

Randy: You pushed the resistance leader into a giant fan.

Timmy: He was a trader and a scoundrel.

Randy: he was trying to stop you from pushing people in a giant fan.

*Foot kicks Timmy's stomach*.

Timmy: Whoa, that was a foot it appears that I have swallowed an entire person.

Randy: That will be the hotel bartender.

Timmy: That explains why my milk was taking so long.

Randy: It was horrifying your mouth unhinged like a snake.

Timmy: Wow that sounds pretty awesome.

Randy: I can't go anywhere with you Timmy.

Timmy: That hurt my feelings, now where both in the wrong.

Randy: I want to go home where leaving.

Timmy: In that case I should probably mention that I filled are luggage's with orphan meat.

Randy: Wh-what

Timmy: Well I'm building a meat drag and not just any meat will do.

Randy: You know what forget it, I'm not even shocked any more.

Timmy: Aww that's no fun.

Randy: This has become the norm for you Timmy.

Timmy: I have to try harder next time.

Randy: Please don't.

Timmy: I feel I been issued a challenge.

Randy: Timmy!

Timmy: It's too late now …you.

Randy: You?

Timmy I totally don't remember your name.

Randy: We've known each other for 3 years Timmy.

Timmy: And what an impression you made.

Randy: My name is Randy.

Timmy: What?

Randy: I said my name is Randy.

Timmy: Oh I thought you were a woman.

Randy: Why would you think that?

Timmy: Mostly the hair. Are you sure?

Randy: Of course I'm sure.

Timmy: Well if you'll excuse me I have some pictures to delete from my computer.

11111111111111111

Randy: TIMMY, you tracked mud all over the carpet!

Timmy: Well that right there is a mess.

Randy: I just had it cleaned yesterday Timmy

Timmy: I'm not responsible for this, I've be on the internet all morning.

Randy: There clearly your foot prints Timmy.

Timmy: There's an imposter on the lose!

Randy: They lead directly to you!

Timmy: Clue number one, the imposter is a phantom!

Randy: Timmy stop avoid-

(GAINT EXPOTION)

Randy: TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMYYYYYYYYY!

Timmy: Happy Birthday!

Randy: it's not- please tell me you had nothing to do with this

Timmy: Why don't you blow out you candles?

Randy: You've gone too far this time Timmy!

Timmy: What that it's hard to hear you over the sound of melting city!

Randy: How did you even do this?

Timmy: a dollop of fairy dust from Cosmos lice.

Randy: TIMMY!

Timmy: I ripped a tag of a mattress.

Randy: This isn't funny Timmy!

Timmy: Who's laughing? Clearly not all the people who just exploded.

Randy: I'm leaving I have enough of this!

Timmy: But think of all the perfectly good faces we get to munch on.

Randy: What? Why?

Timmy: Because were friends and friendship is to pals munching on a well-cooked face together!

Randy: That isn't friendship Timmy that's sick.

Timmy: Then you probably not going to like your Birthday decorations.

Randy: It's not even my- (looks up, sees faces) oh my god!

Timmy: SURPRISE!

Randy: Aww aww no awwwww!

Timmy: I'm sorry! I thought you liked faces, obviously there's a miscommunication!

Randy: This is awful Timmy.

Timmy: Your right, its not nearly as tasteful as I pictured in my head.

Randy: I think I'm going to throw- oh god one touched me!

Timmy: This was clearly the wrong way to go.

Randy: You think? Timmy!

Timmy: What can I say? I expected them to be cooked more, raw face is just gross!

Randy: That isn't the problem Timmy, why would you think any of this is a good idea!

Timmy: Probably I'm a dangerous sociopath with a long history of violence.

Randy: Oh.

Timmy: I don't understand how you keep forgetting that!

I hope you enjoyed


	2. Chapter 2

**If you see any mistakes TELL me i want to know if i left the word Charlie in the story (I got the words from the internet) so tell me!**

TIMMY: Hey, Kick. Hey Kick wake up.

RANDY: Yeah Kick. You silly sleepy-head, wake up.

KICK: {Groans} Oh God you guys. This better be pretty freakin' important. Is the house on fire?

TIMMY: No Kick. We found a map, to Candy Mountain, Candy Mountain Kick.

RANDY: Yeah, Kick, we`re going to Candy Mountain. Come with us Kick.

TIMMY: Yeah Kick, it`ll be an adventure. We`re going on an adventure Kick.

KICK: Yeah, Candy Mountain, right. I`m just gonna, you know, go back to sleep now.

TIMMY: {Jumping onto Kick's back} Noooo, Kick. You have to come with us to Candy Mountain.

RANDY: Yeah, Kick, Candy Mountain. It's a land of sweets and joy...and joyness.

KICK: Please stop bouncing on me.

TIMMY: {Still jumping up and down on Kick} Candy Mountain Kick.

RANDY: Yeah! Candy Mountain!

KICK: Alright, fine! I'll come with you to Candy Mountain.

{Cuts to a forest say as they all walk through a meadow}

TIMMY AND RANDY: {Singing} Lalalala, lalalala, lalalala, {continued}

KICK: Gah, enough with the singing already.

TIMMY: Our first stop is over there, Kick.

{The trio stops by a large dark-greenish creature}

KICK: Oh God, what is that?

TIMMY: It's a Liopleurodon, Kick.

RANDY: A magical Liopleurodon.

TIMMY: It's gonna guide our way to Candy Mountain.

KICK: Alright, guys, you do know that there is no actual Candy Mountain, right?

TIMMY: Shun the non-believer.

RANDY: Shhhunnn.

TIMMY: Shhhhhuunnnnnnn-naa

KICK: Yeah.

{The Liopleurodon groans}

TIMMY: It has spoken.

RANDY: It's told us the waaaaay.

KICK: It didn't say anything!

(They are now on a bridge)

TIMMY: It's just over this bridge, Kick.

RANDY: This magical bridge of hope and wonder.

KICK: Is anyone else getting, like, covered in splinters? Seriously, you guys, we shouldn't be on this thing.

TIMMY: Kick... Kick~... Kick~... Kic~~

KICK: I'm right here! What do you want?!

TIMMY: We're on a bridge, Kick.

{Cuts to the trio approaching Candy Mountain}

RANDY: We're here.

KICK: Well, what do you know? There actually is a Candy Mountain.

TIMMY: {Dancing and singing} Candy Mountain, Candy Mountain, you fill me with sweet sugary goodness.

RANDY: Go inside the Candy Mountain cave, Kick.

TIMMY: Yeah, Kick, go inside the cave. Magical wonders that will behold when you enter.

KICK: Yeah, uh, thanks, but no thanks. I'm gonna stay out here.

RANDY: But you have to enter the Candy Mountain candy cave, Kick.

{Five letters (C, A, N, D, and Y) appear from Candy Mountain and sing and dance.}

**Y: Oh, when you're down and looking for some cheering up,**

**Then just head right on up to the Candy Mountain cave.**

**When you get inside you'll find yourself a cheery land,**

**Such a happy and joyful and perky merry land.**

**They got lollipops and gummy drops and candy things,**

**And so many things that will brighten up your day.**

**It's impossible to wear a frown in Candy Town,**

**It's the mecca of love in the candy cave. They got jellybeans and coconuts with little hats,**

**Candy rats, chocolate bats, it's a wonderland of sweets.**

**Ride the candy train to town and hear the candy band,**

**Candy bells, it's a treat as they march across the land.**

**Cherry ribbons stream across the sky into the ground,**

**Turn around, it astounds, it's the dancing candy tree.**

**In the candy cave imagination runs so free,**

**So, Kick, please will you go into the cave?**

{The five letters collide and burst into flames}

KICK: All right, fine, I'll go into the freaking candy cave. This had better be good. {enters Candy Mountain}

TIMMY AND RANDYS: {voices only} Yeah...

TIMMY: Goodbye, Kick.

RANDY: Yeah, goodbye, Kick.

KICK: Goodbye, what?

{The cave is flooded with darkness}

KICK: Hey, what's going on here? Hello? Who is that?

{Muffled sounds are heard to indicate that Kick is being knocked out}

{Cuts to scene of a house where Kick lies on the ground with an incision on his side}

KICK: Oh, God, what happened? {notices the cut} Oh, they took my freakin' kidney!

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111

(Kick is seen watching television with his stuff. The Randy: and Timmy are floating above Kick, wearing scuba goggles, flippers, and air tanks with snorkels, pretending to swim)

Timmy and Randy: Glub...Glub glub...glub glub...glub glub...glub glub...

Timmy: Look over there! It's a coral reef.

Kick: Oh look, it's you guys...and you're floating.

Timmy: Kick, we're scuba diving, Kick.

Randy: We're exploring the depths of the ocean blue.

Timmy: Oh no! Here comes a school of poisonous fugu fish!

Randy: Nooo! Fugu!

Kick: Ah, you gotta watch out for those. So, uh... go away. I'm watching TV.

(A Red vortex appears on Kick's back)

Timmy: The vortex is open!

Kick: Oh god. Okay, what is this?!

Randy: Kick! We're being pulled into the vortex! Swim away, fugu fish, swim away!

Kick: Come on now. You guys are freaking me out! Turn this thing off!

Timmy: There's no stopping the vortex, Kick!

Randy: Fuuuguuuu!

(Randy and Timmy disappear, along with the vortex)

Kick: Guys? Guuuys?

(The vortex appears with Timmy's head sticking out)

Timmy: (In echoey voice)Kick! Kick, I have the amulet!

Kick: What amulet?! What's going on?!

Timmy: The amulet, Kick! The magical amulet! Sparkles sparkles!

(Randy appears briefly)

Randy: Sp! Sparkle!

Kick: I, I don't understand what you're talking about!

Timmy: The amulet... Nyeh! Nyeh!

(Timmy disappears. Both Randy: and Timmy pop out of the vortex, which disappears. Timmy has the amulet around its neck. Their scuba outfits are gone.)

Timmy: We did it!

Randy: We got the amulet!

Kick: Great. Now go away! I'm tired of the horrible things that happen when you're around!

Timmy: No, Kick!

Randy: No!

(Randy and Timmy puff up while screaming "No", then turn back to normal)

Timmy: We have to take the amulet to the Banana King.

Kick: Oh, yes, the Banana King, of course. Absolutely not!

Randy: He, he's counting on us, Kick! ah... *floating*

Timmy: If we don't give the amulet to the Banana King, the vortex will open and let out a thousand years of darkness.

Randy: No! Darkness! (Randy is floating in the air)

(The vortex appears again with tentacles sticking out. Roaring is heard.)

Kick: Ah! All right, fine! I'll go! I'll go!

Randy and Timmy: Yay! (Just Randy) Darkness!

(Cut to the three walking through the woods. Randy and Timmy are making tongue-blooping sounds)

Kick: What are you two doing?

(Silence. Randy and Timmy continue with their tongue-blooping)

Kick: Stop that.

(Silence. Then Timmy makes one last tongue-bloop)

(The three stop in front of a big Letter Z)

Kick: Oh, look at that.

Randy: and Timmy: Z!

Timmy: ¡El hombre con el sombrero nos envió! (The man with the hat sent us!)

Randy: ¡Él nos cuenta muchas historias asombrosas! (He told us many amazing stories!)

(The Letter Z makes pinging sounds)

Randy: and Timmy: Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho!

Kick: What?

Randy: ¡Cenemos en tortugas esta noche! (Tonight we dine on turtles!)

Timmy: ¡Se ven buenos, elos, Z! (They look good, hey, Z!)

(The Letter Z shoots a laser at Kick)

Kick: Ahh! What did you two do?!

Randy and Timmy: Z!

Timmy: ¡Soy félez! (I'm happy!)

(The Letter Z, again, makes pinging sounds)

Randy: and Timmy: Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho!

Kick: (mumbled) Just keep walking, Kick, keep walking...

(The three stop in front of a giant sneaker)

Timmy: Hop on board the train, Kick.

Randy: It's gonna take us to the Banana King.

Kick: I don't see any train. All I see is a giant sneaker.

Timmy: It's the Choo Choo Shoe, Kick.

Randy: The Choo Choo Shoe!

Timmy: Hurry, Kick. It's about to leave.

(Randy and Timmy get in the sneaker)

Randy and Timmy: Chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga shoe shoooooe! Chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga shooe shoooooe!

Kick: Yeah, uh I forgot my boarding pass. I'll just walk.

(Cut to the three in front of a banana-themed temple emblazoned with the words EX ORIENTE LUX BANANA, which is probably meant to be bad Latin for "From the east, the light of a banana")

Randy: We're here, Kick!

Timmy: The Temple of the Banana King!

Kick: Great. Let's leave the amulet and go home.

(A green slug-like creature resembling Santa Claus pops out of nowhere, smiling. According to , the creature's name is Frogrus. He is known to be the Banana King's servant)

Kick: Who is that?

(Silence)

Kick: No, no really. You guys see it, right?

(Silence)

Kick: I gotta be honest. I'm getting creeped out here. Somebody say something!

**(Frogrus suddenly starts to sing)**

**Frogrus: Kick, you look quite down with your big fat eyes and your big fat frown. The world doesn't have to be so grey. Kick, when your life's a mess, When you're feeling blue, always in distress, I know what can wash that sad away. All you have to do is...Put a banana in your ear!**

Kick: A banana in my ear?

**Frogrus: Put a ripe banana right into your favourite ear! It's true.**

Kick: Says who?

**Frogrus: So true. Once it's in your gloom will disappear. The bad in the world is hard to hear, When in your ear a banana cheers. So go and put a banana in your ear!**

**Frogrus and Bananas: Put a banana in your ear!**

Kick: I'd rather keep my ear clear.

**Frogrus and Bananas: You'll ne'er be happy if you live your life in fear. It's true.**

Kick: Says you.

**Frogrus and Bananas: So true. When it's in the skies are bright and clear. Oh every day of every year. The sun shines bright on this big blue sphere. So go and put a banana-**

**Frogrus: -in your earrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!**

**(Frogrus disappears in flames)**

Kick: Oh, of course, he burst into flames.

Timmy: Go fourth, magical amulet! Return to the Banana King!

(The amulet goes forth from around Timmy's neck, floats into the air, and shines a beam of light at Kick)

Timmy: Kick! YOU'RE the Banana King!

(Kick is floating to the amulet from the beam of light)

Kick: What? Hey, hey, hold on a minute!

(A banana appears on Kick's back)

Banana: You're the Banana King, Kick!

Kick: No! I'm not! That doesn't even make sense!

Timmy: All hail the Banana King!

Kick: I'm not the Banana King!

Timmy: You ARE the Banana King!

Kick: No, NO! I...I...

(Suddenly, more bananas appear on Kick's back)

Bananas: Banana! Banana! Banana! Banana! Banana!

(A crown plops on Kick's head)

Kick: I...I AM the Banana King!

Randy and Timmy: Yay!

Banana: You ARE the Banana King!

Kick: I'm the Banana King! Yeah!

(Kick notices that Randy and Timmy have disappeared)

Kick: Heh, hey... Where'd you go? Guys? Hello? Get me down from here!

(The beam of light disappears, causing Kick and the amulet to fall on the ground, and the crown falls off of Kick's head)

Kick: Augh! Okay, that's a sprain.

(Cut to Kick walking through the street alone)

Kick: Hello? Hellooo?! Guys, where are you?

(Kick goes in his house and sees that his TV and the rest of his stuff is gone)

Kick: Argh! You gotta be...Great! They robbed me!

(Suddenly, the vortex from earlier appears, with Timmy's head sticking out)

Kick: Ahh!

Timmy: Kick!

Kick: What?! What do you want?!

(Silence)

Timmy: (Tongue-bloop noise from earlier.)

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

(Kick is walking alone in a forest)

(Echoy Voice Resembling Timmy's/Randy's): Kick

Kick: Hello? Is Someone There?

(Echoey Voice): Kickkkk.

Kick: What? What Do You Want?

(Silence)

Kick: (Grunts)

Randy And Timmy: (Materialize In A Flash Of Light, Wearing Sunglasses And Futuristic-Looking Things Around Their Necks) Kick!

Kick: Gah! Ah! Give Me A Heart Attack, That's Fine!

Timmy: We're From The Future, Kick!

Kick: Oh, I Bet.

Randy: The World Is In Perillll.

Timmy: All That Is Good Has Been Consumed By Evil!

Randy: (Randy's Eye Begins To Glow) The End Is Nigh! Nighhh!

(Randy and Timmy Disappear Into A Smoky Grey Cloud, Where Several Copies Of Timmy And Randy's Heads In Various Sizes Emerge Then Disappear Back Into The Cloud)

Kick: Yep, So That Was the Scariest Thing I've Ever Seen.

Timmy: Come With Us To The Future!

Randy: We Need Your Help To Finish Our Snowman!

Kick: Snowman? What Are You Going On About?

Timmy: There's No Time To Explain!

Randy: Grab Onto Our Tongues!

Kick: How Do I-

Timmy And Randy: Blehhh!

(Timmy And Randy's Tongues Shoot Out Of their Mouths And Drape Themselves On Kick)

Kick: Ohhhh That Is So Gross!

(The Three Disappear In A Flash Of White Light, Then Reappear In A Similar Flash Exactly Where They Were Before)

(Timmy and Randy's Future Costumes Have Disappeared)

Timmy: Kick, We're Here!

Randy: In The Futureee! (Blows Party Horn)

Kick: This Looks Exactly The Same!

Timmy: Shhhh, You'll Wake The Umu.

Kick: (Blinks) Umu?

Randy: We Need To Get To The River

Timmy: And We Gotta Be Sneaky.

(Timmy and Randy Start Floating In The Air, And Bending Their Legs Like They're Made Of Rubber)

Randy: We Gotta Be Sneaky, Kick, Sssneaky.

Kick: Yeah, There's No Way I Can Do That With My Legs.

Randy: Oh No! Listen!

Timmy: The Umu Has Awoken! Run!

Kick: What Are You- I Don't Hear Anything!

Timmy: Hurry! Look Out For The Yomyoms!

Randy: They're Everywherrrrrrre!

Kick: What Am I Missing Here?

Timmy: Narshlogs! Coming In From Above!

Randy: Evasive Maneuvers! (Starts To Float Away) Neh! Nyehhh!

Timmy: Kick! Look Out For The Bleh-Bleh-Bleh!

Kick: (Groans) Can I Go Home Yet?

(Cuts To A River With A Large Duck-Shaped Boat Which Randy And Timmy Are Already On)

Randy: Kick, Get On The Duck!

Timmy: The Bleh-Bleh-Bleh Are Right Behind Us!

Kick: I Think I'll Take My Chances With The Oompoos And The Wawas.

Randy: Oh No! A Narshlog Has Got Kick!

Timmy: Quickly! Grab Onto Our Tongues!

Timmy And Randy: Bleh!

(Timmy and Randy's Tongues Shoot out Of Their Mouths and Drape over Kick)

Kick: Oh! Aw, Really? Again With the Tongues?

(Cuts To Kick, Randy: And Timmy On The Duck-Boat, Riding Down The River.)

Timmy: Ring, Ring.

Randy: Hellooo?

Timmy: Ring, Ring.

Randy: H-He-Hellooo?

Timmy: Ring, Ring.

Randy: Helloooooo?

Timmy: Ring, Ring.

Randy: H-Hello?

Timmy: ...Ring, Ring.

Kick: You Have A Bad Connection!

Timmy: Time to Go Down Below!

Randy: Into the Liquid Abyss!

(The Duck-Boat Begins To Sink Into the River)

Kick: Oh My God, Hey, Hey! I Can't Swim! Or Breathe Underwater!

Timmy: Ring, Ring.

Randy: Hello?

Kick: I'm Serious, I'm Going to Drown!

(Talking Over Kick)

Timmy: Ring, Ring.

Randy: Hellooo?

Timmy: Ring, Ring.

Randy: Hellooo?

Kick: What Does This Have To Do With Snowmen?

Timmy: Ring, Ring.

Randy: Helloooblubblubblub

(Duck boat sinks into the River with Kick, Randy And Timmy on It)

(Cuts to Scene Where the Duck boat Is Floating to the Floor of What Looks to Be Ruins of a Castle)

Timmy: See, Kick? Look!

Randy: This Is Where We've Hidden the Snowman!

Kick: Yeah, To Save The World, Right? I'm Not Even Gonna Ask How I'm Still Alive. 'Cause You Know What I Think? I Think I Died Long Ago And You Two Are My Eternal Punishment.

Timmy: You're Like a Constant Downer, Huh?

(Cuts to Scene a Where Kick, Randy, And Timmy Are Walking Through the Ruins)

Randy: To Get To The Snowman We Need To First Pass-(Camera Zooms Out To Reveal A Door Standing Alone In Front Of The Trio) The Dooooor!

Timmy: The Dooooor!

Kick: The Door?

Randy: Th-The Door!

Kick: What Is The Door?

Timmy: The Door Is Everything!

Randy: All That Once Was and All That Will Be!

(The Door Begins To Float and Multicolored Light Begin to Flash)

Timmy: The Door Controls Time and Space!

Randy: Life and Death!

Timmy: The Door Can See Into Your Mind!

Randy: (Randy's Pupil Contracts) the Door Can See Into Your Soul!

Kick: Really, Th-The Door Can Do All That?

Randy: Heh, No.

(Cuts to a Scene Where Kick, Timmy and Randy Are Walking Through the Ruins Again.)

Timmy: We're Almost There, Kick. It's Right At The End Of This-Oh My God It's A Whale!

Randy: Nooooo! Whaaaale!

(Shadow of a Whale Passes over the Trio)

(Silence)

(Shadow Moves On)

Timmy: Just A Few More Steps And-Oh My God It's A Narwhal!

Randy: Noooo! Narwhaaaaal! Narwhal of Deathhhhh! It's Gonna Kill Us!

(Shadow of a Narwhal Passes over the Trio)

(Silence)

(Shadow Moves On)

Timmy: It's Right Up Ahead Now! You Can See The-Oh My God its A-

Kick: Stop It! Stop It! I Don't Care About Each And Every Sea Creature You See!

Randy: But, Kick! They Care About You!

(Music Begins As a Beam of Light Covers Kick and He Begins To Float Upwards)

Kick:Oh, No. No! No! Noo!

(Kick Lands On The Top Of A Pillar, And What Seems To Be A Goat-Seal Hybrid Floats On Screen With A Bunch Of Balloons Then Lets Them Go.)

**Goat-Seal: (Singing) ****_When, You're Feeling All Alone, The World's A Drone, And Nobody's Shown Any Love to You,_**

Kick: (Speaking) I Can't Tell If You're Adorable or Creepy**.**

**Goat-Seal: (Singing) ****_When, You're Heart Is Cold as Stone,_****_Just Change Your Tone,_****_Get Rid of That Groan,_****_And the World Will Too!_**

Kick: Probably Gonna Go With Creepy.

**'****_Goat-Seal: Cause Swordfishes-_**

**Swordfish: ****_Love You._**

**Goat-Seal: ****_Jellyfishes-_**

**Jellyfish: ****_Love You._**

**Goat-Seal: ****_Starfishes-_**

**Starfish: I Love You!**

**Goat-Seal: ****_You Know It's True. Catfishes-_**

**Catfish: ****_Love You._**

**Goat-Seal: ****_Carpfishes-_**

**Carpfish: ****_Love You._**

**Goat-Seal: ****_Blowfishes-_**

**(Starfish Cuts In Front of Blowfish)**

**Starfish: Starfish Really Loves You!**

**Goat-Seal: ****_In the Ocean BLUE!_**

**(Shrimp Wearing A Golden Chain Around His Neck And Sunglasses Appears With A Bright Orange Background And Begins To Rap):**

**_Lungfish, Blackfish, Alligator, Icefish._****_Armourhead, Hammerhead, Anaconda, Flathead,_****_Manta Ray, Sting Ray, Fangtooth Moray,_****_Goblin Shark, Grass Carp, Round River Bat Ray._****, ****_Noodlefish, Hagfish, Man O' War, Ladyfish, Black Eel, Baby Seal, Sprat, Koi, Electric Eel,_****_Lamprey, Pejerey, Yellow-Edged Moray,_****_Salmon Shark, Sleeper Shark, Featherback And Eagle Ray!_**

**(Cuts Back To Kick and the Goat-Seal)**

**Goat-Seal: ****_Well, You Can Ignore This Plea._****_That's Fine with Me, But One Day You'll See,_****_That My Words Are True!_**

Kick: Please Stop Singing To Me.

**Goat-Seal: ****_What If,_****_You Find That You Agree?_****_I Guarantee_****_That You Will Soon Be_****_Feeling The Love Too!_**

Kick: I Can't Wait.

**Goat-Seal:****_ Cause Swordfishes-_**

**Swordfish: ****_Love You._**

**Goat-Seal: ****_Jellyfishes-_**

**Jellyfish: ****_Love You._**

**Goat-Seal: ****_Starfishes-_**

**Starfish: I Want To Be With You Forever!**

**Goat-Seal: ****_You Know It's True! Catfishes-_**

**Catfish: ****_Love You._**

**Goat-Seal: ****_Carpishes-_**

**Carpfish: ****_Love You._**

**Goat-Seal: ****_Blowfishes-_**

**(Starfish Cuts In Front of Blowfish)**

**Starfish: Starfish! Love Me! Love Me!**

**Goat-Seal: ****_In The Ocean bluee!_**

(Goat-Seal Floats Off A Bit and Explodes)

(Music Ends)

Kick: (Floats Back Down To The Ground) Oh, There Goes Everyone Exploding. (Camera Zooms Out To Reveal a Nose-Less Snowman Standing On a Pillar) Oh, Hey, Look At That. Hey Guys! I Found The Snowman! What Did You Want Me To Do? Guys?

(Green Tendrils Of Smoke Start Rising From The Ground.)

Kick: What The-Oh, Sleeping Gas! Of Course. Why Did I Expect Any Different?

(Kick Collapses, the Screen Goes Black)

(Cuts To Scene With Kick Lying On The Ground In A Field Of Tundra, And It's Snowing. His helmet Is Gone.)

Kick :( Wakes Up) Uh, Oh, Oh! Where Am I? Hey! What Happened To My helmet?!

(Camera zooms out to reveal the Snowman with Kick's helmet as a hat)

Kick: Oh! Come On, Really! What Did That Accomplish?! Why Would- (Camera Zooms Out To Reveal A Pink Glob In The Snowman's Side) Oh, Look It's My Kidney.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1

(Kick is walking down the hall of his house until a rocket with Timmy and Randy in it crashed through the roof)

Timmy: We have engine failure.

Randy: Emergency systems are offline.

Kick: What?

Timmy: Fire, we have an fire!

Randy: abandon ship, we are going down.

Kick: Whatever, I'm leaving.

Randy: There's no time to evacuate. This is the end. Ah…

Timmy: There is no god!

(Rocket explodes Randy and Timmy float down to earth)

Randy: Kick, we don't have much time.

Timmy: We need to get to the moon

Randy: (Randy pupils expand) In outer space! I don't know why you yelled at.

Kick: The moon, why do you need that?

Randy: Drum solo, (dances in the air) BUM TA TA TA TA TA TA! …

Kick: What's on the moon?

Timmy: A huge scary Millipede.

Kick: That's – What?

Randy: It's using gross slimy Millipede power to destroy the cavern of the red wind. The most…

Kick: I don't care, I don't know why we've been asking, it's obvious, I have no actual choice here, how about we save some time and just go to the freakin' moon.

Timmy: Oh, my god, that would be amazing.

(The world turns upside down)

Kick: Ah ohhh – I don't understand, how you can do these things!(now in space) So how long is this going to take?

Timmy: Oh, Kick, there a big old bug on your face.

Kick: What, where? Is this the Millipede?

Randy: Oh my god, Kick, Kick get it off.

Kick: I don't feel anything.

Timmy: Oh, it's so gross and ouky

Randy: Police, police!

(Timmy come in front now)

Timmy: This is the police, where are you, surrounded Mr. Bug.

Randy: Taser him!

(Timmy shots lasers out of his eyes)

Kick: No, hey…

Randy: He is resisting arrest.

(Timmy shots lasers again)

Kick: No, stop it, there is no bug.

Randy: He has got a gun.

(Laser)

Kick: No, oh god.

Randy: He's got another gun.

(Laser)

Kick: Oh.

(They arrive on the moon)

Randy: We are here.

Kick: Yay!

Timmy: You ready Charlie, I believe in you.

Kick: Ready for what?

Randy: Behold the Millipede.

(It appears out of the ground)

Kick: I – here I go.

**Millipede: I'm a Millipede, I am amazing.**

**I command you to gaze upon my face.**

**You'll never find someone charming as I am,**

**I'm the swankiest bug out in space.**

**I'm a star, I'm a god,**

**I'm a thing to behold.**

**There is none as resplendent as I,**

**with my sleek little legs and my three hundred eggs,**

**Oh, my majesty none can deny.**

**Because I'm a Millipede, I'm mysterious, when I vanish, I never leave a trace.**

**You will not find a bug with such illusions, I'm a creature of fathomless grace.**

**Millipede meets allure**

**Millipede meets? couture**

**Millipede meets grandeur**

**Millipede meets senior**

**Millipede meets mature**

**Millipede meets so pure**

**Millipede meets the cure for all lesser breeds.**

**I'm a Millipede, I'm a champion, no one else in the universe keeps pace.**

**You will never find someone quite so enchanting, while I'm here there's just no second place.**

**I'm an idol, a king, I'm an object of awe, there is none quite so gleaming as I.**

**I've got glamour to spare, you are right when you stare. I'm the who, what, when, where and the why.**

**Join me.**

**I'm a Millipede, I'm astounding, wisdom floats from my personage like lace.**

**You will never find someone darling as I am, (as she is.)**

**I'm the swankiest, tutelary pest, certainly best dressed, bug out in space.**

**(Millipede explodes)**

Timmy: You did it Kick, you defeated the Millipede.

Kick: It's just exploded. like everything does when it sings to me!

(The cave opened and let out wind)

Timmy: Wow, wow. The cavern is open.

Kick: Oh, no, I don't want to do it, I can't take anymore of this, you two, you're just horrible.

(Timmy is now small and on Kick's shoulder)

Timmy: But Kick listen to me, this is the most important thing we've ever needed you for, if you go into the cavern, we'll never bother you again.

Kick: Never?

Randy: We promise, it will be the last you ever see of us Charlie.

Kick: Okay, okay, I'll go in.

Timmy: Charlie, you are in dream machine.

"Dream Machine"

(They go in)

Kick: All right, so we're in, what do I do? Ah, what is that?

(Kick sees a giant ball)

Timmy: We've got kind of bored.

Randy: We'll also bored of the moon

Timmy: So we're going to blow it up.

Kick: What? Okay and how do we get back to earth?

(Randy and Timmy start floating away)

Randy: Bye Charlie.

Timmy: You'll always kind smell it like a feet, thought you'd want to know?

Kick: Oh, you guys are going little far this time ah? Guys, guys, guys.

(Starfish appears out of nowhere)

Starfish: Kick, we don't have much time.

Kick: Oh, starfish, they're – they're trying to kill me.

Starfish: Oh, all will be explained, but first, do a duty and wish on me.

Kick: What?

Starfish: I'm a star, make a wish, wish to go home.

Kick: All right, but what happens to you?

Starfish: Just do it my love, wish!

Kick: I wish to go home.

(Starfish explodes with blood everywhere)

Starfish: Ow!

Kick: Oh my god.

(Back on earth)

Timmy: Bye Kick!

Randy: Yeah, bye, Kick!

Timmy: Okay, who is next? (Kick appears from a smoke cloud) Oh, hello.

Randy: Well, this is embarrassing.

(Starfish falls from sky)

Starfish: Oh, Yolo.


	3. Know Your Toons: Eli Shane

**Know Your Toons: Eli Shane**

Announcer: **Know your toons, know your toons, know your toons. **

We see Eli sitting on a chair, "Yep I'm a toon"

**Eli Shane… Tortures his slugs.**

"What I would never do such a thing, I love my slugs I would never hurt them let alone torture them" Eli said.

**Eli Shane… Thinks Pronto's annoying.**

"What no I don't, Pronto is my friend I will never think he's annoying, sure he's rough around the edges but he's not annoying"

**Eli Shane… Hates his friends.**

"WHAT!? NO I don't my friends are like family to me STOP MAKING UP LIES ABOUT ME"

**Eli Shane… would rather have money then a dad.**

"Um, no I wouldn't I LOVED MY DAD"

**Eli Shane… has a secret crush on Dr, Blakk**

"WHAT" Eli takes out his blaster "WERE ARE YOU" Eli screamed getting up "YOU HAVE GONE TO FAR THIS TIME"

**Now you know Eli Shane.**

"NO THEY DON'T" Eli walks around the stage "Where are you, they don't know me I DON'T TORTURE MY SLUGS, I DON'T THINK PRONTO'S ANNOYING, I DON'T HATE MY FRIENDS, I LOVED MY DAD, AND I DO NOT, I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON BLAKK, HELLO I SAID WHERE ARE YOU" Eli stomps around.

_**THE END.**_

_So what you think? Review please. _


	4. Know your toons : Randy Cunningham

**Know Your Toons: Randy Cunningham. **

**Know your toons; Know your toons, know your toons.**

"Hey, what's up" Randy said he sat on a chair just like Eli did.

**Randy Cunningham… Would rather play video games then protect Norriseville.**

"What, umm not true, I LOVE protecting Norrisville" Randy crossed his arms.

**Randy Cunningham… Likes to prank people with his new found ninja powers.**

"Okay again not true I use the suit wisely"

**Randy Cunningham… Think's Howard stinks at video games, so he doesn't let him play any.**

"Wow you are a lying machine. of course I let Howard play video games that only happened ONCE!

**Randy Cunningham… is a big fat liar.**

"Umm no I'm not, if any ones a liar here IT'S YOU"

**Randy Cunningham… is a stupid know it all.**

"EXCUSE ME"

**Randy Cunningham… Hates puppies.**

"WHAT NO I DON'T PUPPIES ARE ADORABLE"

**Now you know Randy Cunningham**

"NO THEY DON'T THEY DON'T KNOW CHEESE ABOUT ME, hates puppies? WHAT KIND OF SHOOB HATES PUPPIES!?" Randy said leaving the stage.

_THE END._

_Please review! _


	5. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, okay we stopped them once we can do it again, SO WHOS WITH ME**

**Tell your friends, tell them to tell their friends, to tell their friends, to tell their friends, TELL EVERYONE**

**i don't want no sopa ruining our internet.**


End file.
